Soul Taker ::On Hold::
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: Cat (Catherine) has gone through a lot after her companion, Ft (her cat), has died. She later gets killed by a gang of boys the same age as her and (re)unites with Death and Ft. But she is not human anymore like she used to on Earth. She is a Soul Taker. *Takes Place In The Afterlife And On Earth* Viewer Discretion Is Advised.
1. Chapter 1

New years was over, my closet friend died. He was more like a cat actually. He was my closet friend I could ever had all black fur except for the three white slash marks he had. He helped me when I felt down and kept me from going back to cutting. Sadly, when he died, that's when I found a new friend. The razor.

**Eight Months Later...**

I was listening to music when I was walking down the street. The skies were grey and I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, it looked like everything was black and white. My purple hair stood out vibrantly and my hair was in a pixie cut, everyone loves my hair and says they're jealous of it . Other kids called me goth or emo, but I didn't care. I was thirteen, so I could take care of myself just fine. Until today happened.

"Hey goth!" I turned around and saw a gang of boys. They were all dressed in leather jackets and had evil smirks on their face. I took out an earbud and gave a look that said, 'I'm at full attention.' "We don't take kind to gothic people here." The shortest boy said. My lips thinned in a straight line, so I shrugged and put my earbud back in. I walked away from them. It was the worse mistake I've ever made. The tallest boy looked at the shortest boy and they both nodded. They signaled the others to follow. They took out their guns and loaded them. The tallest grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and pointed the gun to my heart. "Listen bitch, we don't take KIND to gothic faggots like you." He said to me. "I'm a girl." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went through my back, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Blood sputtered out of my mouth. I fell to the ground as they laughed at me and kicked me. I smirked. "S-Stupid shits. I WANTED to die all along. You just HELPED me." I said weakly. I didn't care if it was weak. I had courage in myself and I coughed up some more blood on the shortest boy's shoe. After that I blacked out.

_**.: Short Boy's Point Of View :.**_

I looked down at the girl that my friend shot . I smirked. "Heh. Come on. Let's get going before they find out." We all walked down the street and hid our guns.

_**.: Back To The Girl's Point Of View :.**_

I opened my eyes. It was dark.

_'Catherine.'_

It's as if my mind was speaking to me.

_'Catherine.'_

_'W-What?'_

_'Catherine, are you alright?'_

_'I got shot.'_

_'I know, I'm healing you.'_

_'W-What?! Why?!' I didn't want to live, I wanted to die!'_

_'Catherine, You're in the afterlife.'_

_'Huh? Who are you?'_

_'It's me, Death.'_


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened.

_'What?'_

He sighed.

_'You're undead. Open your eyes.'_

I seven people surrounding me in a circle. A girl with a skeletal face and her lips stitched to the point where she can only an inch of her mouth. She was 15. A boy that was shadow-like. The only thing I could make out was his black hair and his white eyes gleaming at me. He was 17. Another girl with fiery hair in a long braid down her back and red eyes. She was 14. Death himself. A dark-feathered eagle that looked very wise. Another boy with pointy, sharp teeth and his orange-reddish hair covering his eyes. His hair was so fluffy, I wanted to touch it. He was 16. And...Ft? ((He was the cat that died. If you had no idea what I was talking about.))

"Phantom?" ((His full name. Don't ask about the initials.))

Tears welled up in my eyes. It took me only a few times to break out into tears and run right to him and hug the shit out of him. I kissed his head and scratched the back of his neck making him purr.

"Nice to see you again Catherine." Wait. He could talk?!

"You can talk?!" I said.

"Why yes. It happens to every animal in the afterlife."

I burst out into tears again. "Ft. I-I-I MISSED YOU! FT PLEASE DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I screamed and sobbed into his fur. He was different than the last time I saw him. His slash marks were black and the rest of his fur was white instead, black eyes that showed the whole galaxy, and black wings on his back. "You changed." I said, gulping down the sobs and the taste of mucus. "You changed as well. Take a look at yourself, Darling." He said.

I glanced over at the mirrors in around me. He was right. I was different. My whole form black, white parts of my hair from where the purple used to be, grey eyes, black wings like Ft's, but bigger. I was like a ghost/shadow/angel. I stared at myself with a pokerface on. Is this really me? No. It can't be. I was still wearing the same clothes I wore when I was killed: black long sleeved shirt, black jeans ripped down all the way to my ankles, black combat boots. I opened my mouth to see my teeth. It was a little pointier, but not as pointy as Ft's.

"Ft is your leader. He will guide you through your tasks until you're ready for the next level."

"What do you mean levels?"

"You are a dark angel, a Soul Taker. You take the souls away from the people who hurt you and soon, the other siders. You are not evil nor good. You are a neutral like everybody else." I looked at everyone. I didn't plan on becoming friends with any of them. I am antisocial and didn't really have a strong connection to anyone when I was alive.

He continued. "People can see you and feel you. But you shall NOT fall in love with any mortals. NONE."

"What happens if I do?" I asked.

"They get killed."

I gulped. I rasped an '_okay'_.

"Very well then, Ft will show you where you'll live and you get settle 'til tomorrow. And one more thing. Ft will live and stay with you forever no matter WHAT." He said.

"Alright." I said. I turned to Ft and I smiled a bit. He smiled a bit too.

I picked up Ft like I used to and heard a startled meow from him. It was raspy like it used to be when he was alive. It sounded like heaven to me.

Without making any eye contact from anyone, I walked off and he guided me to the place we were going to stay in. I wanted to sleep so badly even if I wasn't tired.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to go to sleep multiple times that night, but I couldn't. I eventually got tired of trying and started to cry. Ft must've heard it because he came over to me and purred while rubbing his face against the top of my head. "Ft, no matter how hard I try to go to sleep, I can't." My voice muffled through the pillow. He chuckled. "You never sleep when you're dead. That's how the Afterlife is. I groaned. "Fine, can you teach me about those things you talked about earlier. About my 'training'?"

Me and Ft were in the forest. The sky's were gray and gloomy, and so were the trees. It was like a depressing coloring book that was never colored in.

"So, let me teach you about flying first. One should know how to fly before they fight. You don't have to lack transportation of going to Earth or the Afterlife."

"Earth?! Wait!? So I can go from here to Earth? How?"

"It's simple, all you need to do is bring this with you." He picked up something with his mouth that looked like a black, smooth, oval with silvered bordered around it. I took it out of his mouth and tied the black thread around my neck.

"You can never go to Earth without this. If you try to, you will never be able to go to Earth. If you take it off while at Earth, it will bring you back to the Afterlife. Death wouldn't be too happy with that either. He watches your every move." I shivered.

"Now. Do you want to get started?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now let me teach you the basics. Just carefully open your wings." I carefully open my wings like he said.

"Perfect. Now stand on that log over there and try to keep your balance."

It took me hours to get the hang of flying, but it was completely worth it.

"I think I'm done. Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"No problem. I am your mentor anyway." I gave him a small smile. "Now let's go to the library up in the castle. You need to know a few things about the Afterlife."

"Can we fly there?"

We flu to the castle like I asked. It was pretty fun getting to know how to fly. It beat walking.

We walked into the castle and took the stairs to the library. When we walked in, we saw the fire-haired girl reading a book about whatever the hell it was.

"Let me lead you through the Afterlife section." Ft whispered. He flu through the rows while I followed. "Grab 'Species', 'Wings', 'How The Afterlife Works', 'Dimensions', 'Health', 'Changes To Your Body', and 'Soul Takers'." I grabbed what I needed and went to the farthest table where no one saw us. The library was like a maze.

There were tons of species in the Afterlife like animals, Soul Takers, Fallen Angels, Demons, Dark Angels, Light Angels, Blackmist Ghosts, Whitemist Ghosts, Fire Angels, Sketetal Angels, there were thousands. In the Afterlife, you never slept, eaten, etc. When you die, you wear the same outfit you died in everyday until you are given a new one every year. For being a Soul Taker, you take the souls of your enemies and go on special tasks to kill certain people. But being a Soul Taker means you take the souls and do whatever with the bodies. Even if you're dead, you're still visible to the public eye. When you're dead, you stop aging at 20, when you're fully grown. It is impossible to die. You could travel in many dimensions in the Afterlife, but travel through them wisely. Your health is still important to you. Eyes, nose, mouth, ears, etc., can still get perminitly damaged. Getting shot or stabbed doesn't affect you, it heals instantly (including fractured and broken bones). Wings easily heal if injured.

The rest of the books taught me how to fly easier with wings and self deffence such as fighting. It seemed to be late and the fire-haired girl was gone. Ft was probably doing his daily tasks. I sighed and put the books back in the shelves.

When I looked up, the eagle startled me by perching on top of the bookcase.

"Greetings." He said.

"Hello."

"How was your first day in the Afterlife?"

"It was pleasant to see Ft again since I haven't seen him since he died."

"I am Simon, Death's assistant. And you are?"

"Catherine. I prefer Cat though. I'm Ft's apprentice."

"Well Cat, if you any help with studied or personal advice, you can talk to me. I will not tell a word to anyone else about it."

"Thank you, Simon."

"My pleasure." And he flu off deep into the library.

I was taking a bath until I heard a knock on the front door of me and Ft's room. It wasn't long until I heard the door open and Ft talking to someone. The stranger's voice sounded like a girl due to it being less deep than a man's. They were talking and laughing for a few minutes until I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Just a minute." I said and wrapped a cream-colored towel around my black body covering my not-to-be-seen parts.

I opened the door and was greeted by the skeletal girl.

"Hello Cat, I'm Sydney."

"Hi Sydney."

"You must be the new Soul Taker."

"Huh?"

"There's always a new Soul Taker that is recruited with a group in another dimension."

"So I'm going to be replaced soon?"

"No, you're just a new Soul Taker. You know, a part of the species?"

"Oh. Right.." There was an awkward silence.

"So uh, what's up?" Sydney asked.

I laughed. "I just finished my lesson of training and took a bath."

"Cool. Well, see you around then?"

"Sure. Bye." I waved to her.

She smiled and waved back. "Peace."


End file.
